Statue of a Girl
by banishthegloom
Summary: Rated M for attempted suicide and self harm. Darker fic than I usually write. A new student comes to Horizon who refuses to speak. If she sounds familiar that is because this is an old RP character that I used to play but didn't get far with. I have decided to rewrite and expand upon her.
1. Chapter 1

Tears silently fell down Aurora's face when the car stopped at Mount Horizon. She wanted to be shocked that her mother would do this to her, she wanted to think that he mother was only doing this for her own good, but in her heart she didn't believe that. _She doesn't know what to do, so she has given up,_ Aurora thought. It was a thought that had been going on for several days. She had hoped maybe something would happen to change this course of events so she wouldn't be left at this place. But now they were here and she knew she'd be staying.

Her mother got out but Aurora stayed where she was, still in her seat belt. I don't want to go here, she thought. She knew it didn't matter what she wanted, but when her mother opened her car door she still didn't move.

"We're here." Aurora's mother announced. Aurora sat still as a statue, except for the trickle of tears coming out of her eyes. She made no acknowledgement that she even heard her mother. This was stupid she knew, it wouldn't change anything, but she didn't care_. I am a statue_, she thought_. A leaking statue. You cannot move me, I am too weight down. Stuck to this seat in this car.  
><em>  
>"Come on! We're here! Time to go inside!" Her mother said in a voice that Aurora was sure was meant to sound enthusiastic. It sounded fake<em>. Of course it would with what is going on<em>, she thought bleakly. She still didn't move. Aurora though she heard footsteps but wouldn't turn to see.

If she turned she wouldn't be a statue anymore and she needed to be one. People kept saying it was nothing. Any of her problems were not important. There were people so much worse off in the world. Aurora was sure that was true, but it still didn't change that she was hurting. People asked her what was wrong and then saying it was nothing. So she didn't answer them anymore. Not when they asked that question or any other.

"Hello there. I am Peter Scarbrow. Welcome to Horizon." Peter said shaking hands with Aurora's mother. He looked at the teenager who refused to get out of the car. Her file said she was 16. She looked it but she also looked small and weak. No wonder with what had brought her here.

Honestly Peter hadn't been sure that he wanted to allow Aurora into Horizon when he first read her file. She had just recently attempted suicide. He wasn't sure if that was why she looked so weak or not. According to her file she had stabbed herself in the stomach with a large kitchen knife in the middle of the night.

"May I?" Peter asked indicating Aurora who was still in the car and hadn't moved since he set eyes on her.

"Of course." Aurora's mother replied and stepped aside, seeming relieved.

_Great, just perfect,_ Aurora thought as she heard a man's voice, _someone else I have to deal with._ She was sure her reaction to arriving would not be taken well_. I wonder if anyone arriving here is every happy about it,_ she wondered. She couldn't imagine it. After all being sent to a place like this couldn't possibly ever be a welcome change.

"Hello, Aurora. I'm Peter. If you'll step out of the car then we can start admitting you and you can take a look around Horizon." Peter told her. Sophie had already agreed to watch her after the admit. Since she had so recently attempted suicide she would be watch for the next week like a hawk, maybe for longer if it seemed necessary. If she attempted suicide here it would be immediate expulsion they had decided. It was too much of a risk to let her in as a student otherwise.

Aurora was careful not to look at Peter_. Statue_, she thought, _be a statue_. She tried to avoid making even the smallest movements. Her tears had even stopped.

"I think you'll want to know more about Horizon. Your stay here is entirely about you and we are here to help you. You won't want to miss any of the information that I give your mom, so why don't you step out of the car?" Peter asked when she didn't say anything.

_This is not about me_, Aurora thought. _This is about my mom deciding to send her only daughter away, this is about my therapist giving up, this is about a society that expects people to say meaningless words that appear happy but mean nothing, but this is not about me._


	2. Chapter 2

When Aurora still didn't get out of the car Peter wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to threaten her with extra chores or anything. She seemed so fragile and was obviously depressed. He had hoped that they would get off to a better start than this.

_If this was about me then I would not be here against my will. If this was about me then everyone would just leave me alone. If this was about me then my mom wouldn't get mad at something as small as saying the wrong thing and she wouldn't get mad now at me not talking. If this was about me then people would be accepting. This is not about me. This is about getting rid of me. This is about sending me to someplace where there is a bunch of people I don't know. Students who are seen as messed up and adults who don't care about me but want to change me. So no, I will not get out of this car_, she thought with a mixture of anger and sadness.

Peter looked at the girl. She was skinny and tan with long straight black hair. She was wearing skinny jeans and a printed tank top. She wore jewelry that matched her tank top. Her hair was down. Seeing as how she was depressed, Peter assumed she had worn the outfit many times and put it together on autopilot. That or that her mom had encouraged it. Aurora's mom seemed to be getting less enthusiastic and more frazzled by the second though and Peter knew he needed to get Aurora out of the car sooner rather than later.

"We can sit here all day, but you have to get out some time. Leaving Horizon isn't a choice right now." Peter explained to her. Though he didn't like to make the parent's opinions too high a priority, he had to admit that not being able to get this new student out of the car wasn't making the best impression. "So please come out. Horizon is actually a pretty nice place. There is plenty of nature. We have a library. What do you say?" Peter asked trying to help her feel more comfortable.

Aurora could feel her resolve cracking. She looked at Peter for a split second before returning to her statue state. _He seems smiling and nice_, Aurora thought, _not what I expected_. It was hard for her to be rude or mean to people who seemed nice. Aurora found herself unable to maintain her attempt to be a statue. She wondered if the counselors really did care and maybe this was a nice place or if it was just another lie. She wanted to believe that this place wasn't so bad. Maybe she would have better luck with new people. It was obvious her mother didn't get it. Maybe the people at this place would. She let out a sigh that was nearly inaudible, took her seat belt off, and grabbed her bags from the seat next to her. After pausing a second, she got out.

Peter could tell that Aurora was starting to give in. She moved a little and then eventually got out of the car.

"See that wasn't so bad." Aurora's mother said turning to her daughter. "If you would have done that in the first place, you might have been settled in already."

Aurora frowned. _Apparently I shouldn't have gotten out of the car_, she thought. Her mother hugged her, but she didn't hug back. Peter noticed. He wondered if Aurora normally had a good relationship with her mom or not. When teens were sent to Horizon if sent a lot of family relationships assuke, at least in the beginning. For all he knew she could normally be very close with her mom. The suicide factor made him think it was less likely though.

"Remember to write. I got all that beautiful new stationary just for you." Her mother said. _Just for me?_ Aurora thought. _I didn't ask for it, I didn't want it. I don't know why you think I will write to you if I don't talk to you. Even if I did talk to you, after sending me here I am angry with you, so I wouldn't write you anyway.  
><em>  
>Aurora turned and started toward the building in front of her, bags in tow. If she didn't get away from her mother soon, she felt she would lose it. If this is going to happen it might as well happen soon, she thought as she climbed the steps. She would rather not hear if her mother said anything else to Peter. She would rather not hear if her mother said anything else at all.<p>

Peter was about to go after Aurora and tell her to wait, but he seen Sophie inside and she signaled him she would watch after her.

"We will take good care of Aurora. Would you like a tour of the school?" Peter asked.

"No thank you. I really must be going if I want to get back by tomorrow for work. Do I need to fill anything else out?" Aurora's mother asked.

"Nope. If you have any questions you can call our office any time. We will take good care of your daughter." Peter said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Thank you." Aurora's mother said shaking the offered hand.

"Be good honey." She called out to Aurora who had already gone inside, before getting in her car and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Aurora to realize she wasn't sure where she was going. She was relieved that the woman, Sophie she said her name was, told her which way to go. It would have been embarrassing to get lost or go through the wrong door within only moments of being there.

Sophie led Aurora to the admit room. When Peter came up she whispered to him that she would do that admit if he wanted. Sophie knew it might be a good opportunity to get to know Aurora better since she would be on suicide watch over her. He agreed.

Aurora entered the room and sat down in a chair, setting her bags down beside it. It had been an exhausting day so far. She couldn't fall asleep last night and had slept very little the last few days. The ride there with her mother had been less than pleasant. She had felt like yelling several times, but knew if she did it would only result in an argument. Then she would feel bad and go back to being fake just to avoid tension. It was better to remain silent. It was more honest. She hadn't bothered to eat anything today or eat dinner last night. How could she when there was a giant knot of worry in her stomach?

"How are you Aurora?" Sophie asked as she walked into the room. "I'll need to check your bags, okay?" Sophie asked, smiling as she picked up the bags. Aurora made no objection. Sophie explained the rules of Horizon as she looked through Aurora bags. The contents were the normal things teenagers seemed to bring: an ipod, laptop, makeup, personal hygiene and female items, clothing, jewelry, stationary set, a pack of gum, and similar items. Many of them weren't allowed at Horizon but it didn't seem the new student was trying to smuggle anything in at least.

As Sophie talked Aurora could practically picture her in a store uniform saying 'have a nice day'. What she was saying seemed so rehearsed. _I bet every student has the exact same lines repeated to them_, she thought. While before the woman's smile had been somewhat of a comfort, she now found it seemed plastic.

Though Aurora hadn't said a word, Sophie could tell that her mind was going quickly. Fears. Doubts. Adjustment. All these were things new students seemed to think about and they were written on Aurora's face as if on a chalkboard.

Aurora wasn't surprised that they went through bags here. The hospital had done that too. She wondered why Sophie didn't seem bothered by her silence or why she was looking at her that way. She wasn't going to ask though. That would require talking, which she didn't do, or communicating, which she found to be equally useless and so tried to avoid. Despite this, she often communicated without meaning to. Unless she specifically worked to hide her emotions, they tended to show pretty clearly on her face. Never play poker, her friends had advised back when she had them. She had changed a lot since then.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie talked more about Horizon and what Aurora could expect as they toured the campus after Aurora had gone through the admit and had been checked by the nurse. Aurora listened intently as Sophie explained more about Horizon. As much as she didn't want to be here, she wanted to know about it. That way she wouldn't seem stupid. She also didn't want to break any rules unintentionally. If she broke a rule, she would rather do it on purpose.

_Classes shouldn't be any worse than regular school_, she thought. _I am not so sure about the group thing or the hikes though_. She didn't like the idea of chores, but at least if the counselors shared them too it seemed fair.

When they got to the cafeteria Sophie asked if she had any allergies. The nurse had asked the same question. Aurora of course hadn't given either of them an answer. She was glad she didn't have any allergies, _because of course I wouldn't mention them_, she thought.

_This woman doesn't seem to understand that the main reason my mother sent me here is that I won't talk. I could probably have avoided this place even after my suicide failed, if I talked_, she thought, _so I don't plan on letting you or anyone else know anything about me even if it kills me.  
><em>  
>Aurora hadn't like the idea of having to see the nurse after being around so many at the hospital. She didn't really care though and wasn't tempted to speak at all during the admit or her check up. She felt practically numb towards doctors now, like they were nats that wouldn't stop bugging her so she just accepted them as an annoyance.<p>

Sophie and Aurora had just reach the Cliffhanger Girls cabin when Aurora started to feel like she was really far away all the sudden. _Something is wrong_, she thought as black bits appeared before her eyes. _Whoa I really don't feel so good_, she thought as she felt herself struggling to stay standing. _Something isn't right_, her brain seemed to scream as she fell down and out of conscientiousness.

* * *

><p>Aurora awoke to the sound of muffled voices and she couldn't remember where she was for a moment. She felt groggy.<p>

"The nurse said it seemed her blood sugar was low but she seemed okay. I thought she would have told me if something was really wrong with her. I didn't think she would just pass out." Aurora heard Sophie's voice say.

"She doesn't talk Sophie." Peter stated.

"Well then charades or something, Peter. I thought if it was bad enough she would let someone know somehow." Sophie responded. "I picked up an apple when I gave her the tour of the cafeteria so I had something ready if she indicated she was about to faint."

"Sophie…" Peter said stopping with a sigh. "I think there is more you need to know about her suicide."

"I know I need to watch her Peter." Sophie responded angrily.

"It's not that. The details. I had better just tell you. She was at home in the middle of the night. She set some towels down and then stabbed herself in the stomach with a kitchen knife three times. During that time she made no noise, said not a single word. Three times, Soph, you realize how much that must have hurt? How much resolve that must have taken? We can't expect her to tell us if anything is wrong. For whatever reason she won't do that." Peter explained. Sophie was wide eyed.

"Three times and not a sound. Peter what were you think letting her in? There is no way we can handle that!" Sophie said worried and astonished.

"We just have to watch her. The nurse seen her again and it was just low blood sugar. She should wake up any minute but you have to really watch her Soph. We can't let it get that bad again." Peter said. Sophie nodded.

"I think she is awake." Sophie told Peter.

"Hi, welcome back. You should have told me you weren't feeling well. You missed dinner in the cafeteria so we got you a tray." Sophie said kindly as Aurora slowly sat up. Aurora took the tray and slowly started eating. She didn't say anything. Peter left. Sophie noticed the girl's crystal blue eyes taking in the scenery of the infirmary.

"We took you to the infirmary after you passed out. You had us worried for a minute there." Sophie said. Aurora kept eating, not even acknowledging that she had heard Sophie.

"Aurora, I know you don't want to talk and I won't push you to right now, but we need to find some way for you to tell us if there is an emergency." Sophie said. Aurora sighed, which was the closest thing to a sound she had made since arriving at Horizon. Aurora didn't want to let them know if there was an emergency. Whatever way she went worked for her, the less she had to do to achieve that goal the better. She wondered if Sophie realized this. It was always hard for Aurora to read people. Other than thinking most of them were fake, she wasn't a good judge of character at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter and Sophie had decided that Aurora should spent the night in the infirmary, so she didn't end up meeting the rest of the Cliffhangers until the next morning at breakfast. She wasn't feeling very hungry. She picked at the eggs and ate a few bites but that was all.

"Hello, you must be the new student Peter was telling us about." Kat said, sitting down beside Aurora. Aurora looked up.

"I'm Kat." Kat introduced herself. "So what do you think of the place so far?" Aurora didn't say anything.

"It's hard to adjust sometimes, but you'll get used to it before too long. It's really not that bad here." Kat said. After Aurora still didn't say anything Kat took her tray and stood up.

"I'll see you later." Kat said walking away and over to where the rest of the Cliffhangers were seated.

"What's with the new girl?" Shelby asked sounded half bored.

"I'm not sure. She wouldn't talk to me." Kat said.

"Maybe she's mute." Daisy suggested.

"Probably just scared. I call it the Horizon Newbie effect. After talking to Peter they never want to speak again." Ezra commented.

"Nah, then the whole school'd be silent EZ. I don't think so." Auggie responded.

"I think it only lasts a little while, but a lot of new students do seem to have it." Ezra further explained.

"I'll go talk to her!" Juliette volunteered.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jules." Auggie said.

"Yeah poor Queenie's feelings might get hurt." Shelby said sarcastically.

"Just give her time guys. She want to talk she will. Let's stop bugging her." Scott stated gruffly before picking up and tray and emptying it into the trash.

During the morning classes Aurora picked the least noticeable spot in every class to sit in. She did all the written work and took accurate notes but refused to say a word. She was glad that very few people paid any attention to her.

"Hi!" Juliette greeted cheerfully. At the start of the class right before lunch she sat in the chair next to Aurora. "This class is so boring, but it's easy at least. The perfect class to have just before lunch." Silence seemed to stretch out uncomfortably.

"I'm Juliette. No one told me your name, so if you don't introduce yourself I am just going to have to keep calling you Newbie." Juliette said. Aurora slid her dark blue folder so that it was next to Juliette. Across the front in permanent marker was Aurora's name. Juliette looked down and read it.

"Nice to meet you Aurora." Juliette said. The teacher came in and started teaching then so Juliette didn't have a chance to say anything else. Aurora skipped lunch and headed for the gazebo instead. That was when she noticed Sophie following her. Aurora stopped when she got to the gazebo and sat down. She daringly stared at Sophie's approach.

"It's lunch now. Everyone goes to the cafeteria." Sophie said. When Aurora didn't move, speak or show any indication that she heard Sophie, Sophie sat down next to her on the gazebo. Aurora had gone into statue mode again, not moving at all. Not even blinking as she stared straight ahead at the large green lawn.


End file.
